Who would have thought?
by speechless1021
Summary: This is a modern version of Trink. This story revolves around how two people's paths cross and soul mates are found. I will also have side pairings of Penweed, and Amber/whoever.


**Title:** Who would have thought?

**Summary:** This story follows the journey of how Link and Tracy became Trink. This will be a more modern version just because I feel more comfortable with that theme :)

**Characters**: Tracy, Link, Penny, Seaweed, Amber, and more to be added.

**Rating**: I'll be safe and say PG-13 to R. I never really know until I start writing :)

**Author's Notes:** I do not own these characters although I freakin wish I owed a Link, well, I actually own a cardboard Link but thats totally separate ;p

Tracy had been looking forward to today this whole week. Friday was girl's night out! It was almost 5 O'clock and she could feel her body start to do the Friday dance. First her hips started to sway and soon she was skipping, twisting, and humming some little tune throughout the office. No one paid her much attention because they were use to her little Friday dance, it had become a regular routine for her.

" Looks like its Friday."

Tracy turned around to see her good friend Seaweed standing in the doorway of the break room watching her shake her stuff.

" Hey Seaweed! You ready for tonight? I can't wait to hear you sing! I heard some people from the office were gonna come," Tracy giggled because she knew her best friend Penny was gonna be there. Penny had been crushing on Seaweed since the very first day they met but for some reason they had yet to get together. Tracy still couldn't figure that one out but decided that some things are better left alone.

" Well, I'm actually getting a little nervous, if you can believe it?", he said as he walked closer to Tracy.

" Nervous, are you kidding me? I've never seen you nervous, besides, isn't that record producer gonna be there?", before she even got it out of her mouth she realized why he was in fact nervous. " Oh gosh Seaweed, now I get it, DUH, geez I wasn't even

thinking ."

Seaweed couldn't help but laugh as his friend tried to take back her words, " Oh don't worry about it sugar, I won't hold you at fault if he ends up hating me."

Tracy just stared at Seaweed as he begun to take his hand and push his hair back,

" I'm sorry I must have mistaken you for my friend Seaweed J. Stubbs the most talented man I know and he doesn't sing bad either."

A small smile spread across his face as he listened to his friend's pep talk.

" Your right Trace as usual, I just need to relax and let things happen. Oh, umm, I was wondering if Penny was gonna be there tonight?"

Tracy couldn't help but blush in giddiness, " Well, I think so. She wasn't sure if she was gonna be able to make it or not."

" Oh, well, I was just wondering," he turned around and started to wipe off the counter.

Unable to help but laugh at her poor friend, she walked over to him and whispered,

"I'm pretty sure she is gonna be there." He looked over at her and smiled that smile that could make a women go weak in the knees.

Tracy had finally made it home, she was exhausted but nothing could keep her from supporting her friend. As she walked down the hallway to her room, she heard Penny talking to someone. She peered in to see her best friend trying to decide on what to wear.

" Hmm, should I wear something revealing but not to trashy or should I be daring and show a little skin?", so many choices.

Penny suddenly heard someone giggling and turned around to see her best friend Tracy enjoying watching her friend make a very difficult decision. " Hasn't anyone ever told you its rude to spy on someone while they're getting dressed?"

" Aww Penny are you trying to dress up or dress down from someone special?", Tracy knew exactly what Penny was up to but did enjoy watching her friend suffer a little bit.

" You know if you were a real friend you would help me instead of laughing at me!", Penny said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Walking over Tracy viewed what Penny had laid on the bed, a lacey black top paired up with black skin tight leather pants or a very small red dress that left little to the imagination. " Umm I see what your problem is. So many clothes, so little time. Well if you are going to be doing some dancing I say go with your first choice if you want to stand there and have every man falling all over you wear that little red number but personally I would go with the pants."

Penny mulled over Tracy's suggestion and agreed she was right, " I'll wear that sexy little red dress."

Tracy shook her head and started to laugh, " You really love driving that man crazy don't you?"

As Penny slipped into the dress, " Well a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!"

Stepping out of the shower, Tracy wiped the steam from the mirror and prepared to get herself ready. She turned on the radio and started to sing with every song that came on.

She had picked out her favorite little black dress that showed off her shape. _Can't ever go wrong with the little black dress_ she thought.

Walking out of her bedroom she heard Penny making cat calls. " Your real funny!," Tracy laughed as she walked towards the door

" Well are you ready hot stuff?"

" Just one more minute. I wanna be sure my hair is perfect."

" Penny...Seaweed doesn't care about your hair! All he is gonna be doing is thinking about how to get that dress off of you."

" What makes you think I am doing all this for Seaweed? Just maybe I am doing it for myself, " Penny knew that was a lie but hey it could be believable.

Tracy laughed, " Yeah and pigs fly," as she slapped her friend's butt as they were leaving.

" Ouch that hurt!", Penny said as she rubbed her butt.

" You know you like it and besides if Seaweed gets his way you will be sore in a lot more places," Tracy ran to the car leaving her friend flabbergasted.

" So help me Tracy I am gonna get you back!"


End file.
